The Last of the Humans
by charlie1902
Summary: Martha wasn’t given the Osterhagen key: someone else was – goodbye Earth.
1. Chapter 1

Please let me know if you think it is any good and if you like the ideas – please write your own story and let me know about it.

The last of the humans

Chapter One – Humans Destroy the Earth

The doctor was staring darkly at Davros as he gloated; Jack was standing there holding the tiny warp star, an apologetic but determined look on the immortals face. He could hear Rose laughing and mocking Davros … then there was nothing but pain. He grabbed at his head and sank to his knees. Rose and Jack started yelling at the alien who was mystified until the call came – throughout the Dalek ships;

"Earth has been destroyed, Earth has been destroyed!" Rose probably hadn't registered the words entirely because her first thought was how could that hurt the doctor. Jack however felt the loss immediately,

"No . . . Oh No … Ianto! Gwen! Oh No," he called. Jackie was asking what the message meant and Sarah Jane was weeping for her son and young friends. Davros was turning to Dalek Caan and asking him why he hadn't seen this. The crazy Dalek merely laughed and wiggled.

Meanwhile the doctor in the Tardis had jumped to a console and was still standing in front of it in shock – with a human body his mind was not capable of all that a Time Lords' was and he was protected – the death of the earth changed a lot in the future and a Time Lord, aware of every future possibility, was literally feeling everything change. Donna was calling his name and in the end resorted to shouting at him – he jerked away from the screen and ran to the Tardis door. Donna followed just in time to see the Earth fly apart with red flashes of fire and clouds of grey and brown dust arching out in all directions. The doctor couldn't say anything to comfort Donna as she reached out of the Tardis grasping for everything, anything she had once knew and loved. The Tardis force field stopped her and she sank to the floor unable to speak, to cry or to move. The human doctor pulled her into his arms and they stayed there for a short while.

Unable to communicate with his mind the Tardis beeped and the human/timelord frowned. He didn't – couldn't leave Donna like this but at the same time the Tardis wouldn't beep if it wasn't important. He pulled away and Donna watched out the Tardis and bits of the earth spun around them – some very large, some mere particles. The doctor was muttering to himself but Donna ignored him. 'It's gone' she thought over and over 'really and truly forever gone'. She wasn't going to beg and plead with the doctor to go back in time and save it – she knew enough to know that wasn't possible.

"But that's … really? … but that's brilliant, ok then, Donna hold on to something." A pull of a level and turn of a knob and the Tardis was flying into the dust and the dirt and then the smaller objects and finally the larger rocks. Donna watched seated in front of the still open doorway with little interest. she saw things she knew would give her nightmares and was about to beg the doctor to leave when the Tardis flicked out of existence and than back again into a house but not just any house – this house had a computer, a genius sentient computer that was protecting it's inhabitants using a rapidly depleting force field. Donna jumped to her feet and ushered the people inside. She did a head count as they ran in: eleven people. She was elevated anyone had survived at the same time as feeling despair this was all! She gave a startled cry as a metallic dog also rolled in.

Another beep from the console and the doctor was jumping round the Tardis hand in his hair then he grinned his widest and the Tardis was moving again. Donna was trying to calm the confused people standing round the Tardis. The doctor seemed to be ignoring them.

"Who are you?"

"Where are we?"

"What happened?"

"That's the doctor and Donna,"

"Who are they?"

"Alright just calm down, you're safe,"

As the Tardis flashed in and out of existence again this time Donna had no idea where they were but she recognised the sound of a gun cocking (from the telly mind). She called out don't shoot and two battle worn looting people stepped cautiously into sight.

"Torchwood come on in – leave those guns behind." She two looked at each other and did so, one calling for a Rhys as she did. A third man boarded as well looking around and muttering about crazy, Americans and torchwood under his breath.

"Right then you lot!" the doctor called out as the doors shut. They disappeared and reappeared in space again. The doctor spent a moment studying the monitors again. No more. There were no more signs of life.

"I need you to all pay attention! Right now!" he said calling over the sounds of people talking, crying and generally giving him a headache.

"I know you're scared and upset and … and …"

"Don't have any idea what's going on?" Donna suggested

"Yes! Thank you Donna," the doctor gave a small smile.

"Mr Smith said the planet was broken up?" a young boy said – Sarah Jane's son the Doctor and Donna remembered.

"Yes sorry what was your name?" he had lost all traces of his smile

"Luke,"

"Yes well I'm sorry to say that's true." Everyone started talking over each other – cries of denials and trickery over whelming. Donna shared a look with the doctor and he gave her a helpless look – it had become apparent he wasn't as confident around large groups of humans as he once was. The doors opened and Donna yelled over everyone,

"Oy! The doctor does not lie and this is not a trick." As they turned to look at her or refute her words their eyes were drawn and locked onto the desperate sight of the earth. Rocks and dust were all that was left now.

Rose was still shouting at the Dalek to leave the doctor alone when he shuddered and fell still, trapped in his mind where his subconscious would still run through the changes the loss of the earth meant to the universe. Jack, Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane were transported down to them, the warp star left behind, and a large holding cell surrounded them. Mickey and Jackie were focused on Rose while she, Jack and Sarah Jane all had their eyes on the doctor – waiting for him to wake up and tell them how he could fix this.

Their plans for the end of the universe stopped the Daleks seemed to be confused. Davros was still trying to get Caan to speak and the Dalek commander was descending into the vault. As he reached the bottom the Tardis appeared and the human doctor ran out with his doo-hikey. He was stopped by a stun from the red Dalek. The humans on the Tardis though haven't been told repeatedly to stay inside appeared at the door. However Ianto and Donna appeared in the doorway and then ran out – Ianto heading for Jack and Donna the device – the human doctor was giving her instructions point and press when the red Dalek fired again. This time Ianto was in the way, he flew back into the console and Donna had time to fire at Davros.

Everyone watched as Davros died and each Dalek died with him. There were no explosions or screams – every Dalek shell simply stopped moving and their eye dimmed and went out. Jack started to talk Gwen through how to shut down the force fields all-the-while staring at Ianto who was lying dazed on the floor near the console.

The human doctor ignored the crowd huddled over his Time Lord self and the groups of people re-uniting and hugging and asking if it was all true. He started sending the planets and moons back home. He paused for a second but didn't look up when the Time Lord woke.

He was groggy and his head was pounding in a way he had not felt since the end of the time war. Donna and Jack (with Ianto) were crouched in front of him and he was in Rose's arms. Off to the side he could see Sarah Jane watching him while holding her son close to her and he could see himself at the controls. He went to jump up but stumbled,

"What happened?" he spun around and wobbled,

"Tell me?" he asked himself loudly. When he ignored himself Donna handed him the device she had used and he stared at her in horror. She might not fully understand what she had done but he did and the other he did – how dare he?!

"Genocide!" He cried out to himself the other him ignored the word. He wanted to launch himself at the man and demand he feel sorry for what he had made Donna do. He was stopped by Jack and that was when he noticed the other humans some wondering around the Tardis the others walking around the Daleks ship. One a young girl was close to poking at the dead Caan – he let out a confused yelp and turned to Jack for an explanation. When he shrugged Sarah Jane stepped closer,

"Mr Smith, the computer he had a force field around the house – saved Luke and the others that had come round." She said full of pride in her computer. Just then the girl bounded over to him,

"We knew something was going on and I convinced dad we should come over and see Sarah Jane. Mum wouldn't come." The girl finished with a tear and an older man her dad presumably rushed to give her a hug. Another kid continued,

"Well I knew we would be safe with Sarah Jane and I got my parents to agree. The whole family came round. Nearly got shot by Daleks didn't we?" Rose shared a look with Mickey at how completely like him the kid was. Well how he used to be. Mickey thought picking up his large gun.

"And you guys?" Jack asked his team

"It was Tosh she must have finished the time lock it completely sealed the hub." Ianto said amazed their teammate had saved their lives from the grave.

"Lucky I ignored your advice and joined you there," Rhys said with a forced smile. The small group of humans looked around – this was it – they were it – The last of the human race!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – Goodbye's

"Everyone back into the Tardis," the human doctor suddenly said setting a series of explosions to destroy all the Dalek technology.

"Right introductions now yea?" the Time Lord asked respectfully keeping his tone less joyful than normal

"Captain Jack Harkness,"

"Ianto Jones,"

"I'm Rhys and this is my wife Gwen."

"Sarah Jane Smith and this is my son,"

"Hi I'm Luke."

"I'm Alan and my daughter Maria,"

"Paul, Paul Langer and my wife Carla, our son Clyde and James and daughter Grace." Grace was hiding behind her dad and had been since entering the Tardis.

"Grace! I love that name!" the doctor said and the young girl smiled at him but stayed at her father's side.

"I'm Mel – Carla is my sister. We were just visiting her, just visiting. We nearly didn't come with them."

"I'm Steve, Mel's husband. This is Harry and Chloe."

"Hello, welcome on board the Tardis." The Time Lord was doing a good job in trying to keep his guests calm but he was slightly swaying.

"I'm Donna, Donna Noble."

"Jackie, Jackie Taylor and my daughter Rose."

"I'm Mickey Smith and this is my girl." He said giving the very large gun in his hand a chaste kiss. Several members of the group laughed but the doctor rounded on him,

"Oy no guns on board!" They said together then glared at each other. Mickey was not the shy, scared boy he used to be so he stared the time lord doctor down – knowing full well he wouldn't stand a chance if he was at full strength. The human doctor had turned back to the Tardis controls ignoring himself.

"Where she goes, I go." he said. Rose gave a little laugh.

Mickey suddenly grasped his dimension teleport,

"Will it still work now the Daleks have been stopped?" he asked

"Yes but only for a little while – besides why don't you travel in style," the time lord doctor answered and pulled a level. The human doctor was pushing buttons next to him. The Tardis shook a little bit and landed.

"Outside the doors is a world," he said to the people new to him,

"Your world but slightly different."

"How do you mean?" Alan asked

"It's the Earth from another dimension a place you can live with other humans."

"Phew I thought we would have to repopulate the world ourselves!" Clyde said with a smile at Maria. Alan exchanged a look with the boy's parents.

The doctor's were happy the humans had somewhere to go – it was so lonely being the last of your kind even with his companions he was alone though the feeling was lessened.

"Now Rose do you think you could get your dad to help these people out – they can't be themselves here if they're here already. Did that make sense?"

"I'm coming with you!" as she spoke the Tardis door opened and most of the group headed rather quickly through them.

"No your not you need to stay here … with him," the Time Lord said about his human self.

"Didn't make sense to me," Marie said

"It's a parallel world yea? So like we might be here already, right?" the two chatting teens stood at the open doorway watching their families gazing around them – exclaiming at the sight of the sun and tiny moon – so like home.

"Very good Clyde, Rose he needs you. He's me when we first met."

"I'm still confused?" Marie said

"It's like in sci-fi you know? Every choice creates a new world one for each decision. This one is like ours yeah – not got dinosaurs or anything?" everyone was standing close to each other and to the door.

"No dinosaurs it's actually a bit ahead of you so new technology for you to use." The group looked slightly excited at the prospect but the doctor knew it was a way of dealing with their losses. Run away – he related to method but he knew it wasn't healthy. Rose was by the door but still on the inside,

"I'm not leaving you." She repeated to the doctor. He sighed,

"You can't stay." He said and she got angry then

"Why not?" Jackie held her daughters hand and pulled it gently towards the door,

"Come on sweetie, Anthony needs his big sister and I need you. This human doctor it sounds like he needs you too."

At the mention of her baby brother Rose relented slightly and the human doctor joined in,

"I'm human Rose," He paused sounding a bit uncertain,

"I'll grow old; I'll die and not regenerate."

Outside the Tardis Sarah Jane was hugging the Time Lord Doctor good bye knowing this time it really would be forever. Jack was standing just outside the Tardis his eyes focused on the doctor and then on Ianto and back again – how could he leave the doctor forever and live on this world: after Ianto died he would be stuck here alone. Ianto saw his indecision as did Gwen. She smiled at the Welshman and he relaxed – his place was with Jack and Jack's place was with the doctor. He held the immortal's hand and pulled him back inside the Tardis. Gwen dropped Rhys hand and followed them – just to say goodbye she told him tearfully.

By this time the children were playing in the sand – troubles seemingly forgotten. The human doctor emerged with Rose and Jackie Mickey was waiting for them. He had already called in help for these people and now he was just waiting. The Time Lord was looking around at this group of humans a wide smile on his face. When his universe changed around the missing Earth he would remember this, when terrible things happened because no humans were there to stop it he would remember this and when the wonders of the universe went unobserved by all but him he would remember this.

The human doctor was holding Rose's hand by the Tardis when everyone had said goodbye.

"Donna should go with you," he said. She had also been standing by the Tardis door. Rose let go of his hand in shock and betrayal,

"Why?" the Time Lord asked himself even as he was fairly sure

"Of course I am. I'm not staying here." The adults of the group, still close by, gathered around to listen

"She is part Time Lord now – my mem … our memories are hidden inside her head. If they get out she'll need you."

"What do you mean your memories are inside my head?!"

"It was a two-way metacr …" his voice faded as she looked at him blankly

"When he grew out of you, my memories fed back into you." She looked confused but then his words cleared. And she grinned – it was a grin to still the Time Lords' hearts,

"I have your memories!"

"Yes but you can't Donna I'm over 900 years old Human minds can't cope with all of that … not to mention … well I'm brilliant and know almost everything!"

"So I'm going to die?" She didn't sound afraid merely confused and a bit insulted

"No if you're with me I can take back the memories – I couldn't do that with a human mind,"

"Couldn't you do it now?" Rose asked a tad viciously

"No they're too well hidden,"

"I told you I'm coming with you space boy!"

"Surely it would be better to stay here on Earth," Sarah Jane said with an eye on her son running around the beach the three teens running around chasing the preteens: keeping them occupied and away from the adult conversation.

"I couldn't, I just couldn't," the adults shuffled – wondering if she might know something they didn't about this world,

"My whole planets gone: my mum, my granddad, all my friends! You all have someone from home all I have left is the doctor." As she spoke Clyde picked his younger sister up and was lifting her up over his head, flying her around.

"But you could find someone here, a human someone to grow old and forget with." Mel said

"I said no." and that was the end of it. She and the Time Lord stepped into the Tardis, the door shut and then they left, just as a large military helicopter appeared on the horizon. The teens herded the youngsters back to the adults and watched them get closer anxious but hopeful.

"Home sweet home." Mickey muttered with a smile looking up at it.

In the Tardis Jack and Ianto were sat against a wall – the immortal comforting the Welshman as he cried for his lost loved ones. The doctor looked like he was going to protest the young mans presence and Jack was preparing to get all defensive when Ianto spoke firmly through his tears,

"My decision doctor," the doctor nodded and leapt to the controls. Donna looked between them but decided even though the doctor understood she wanted to be with her fellow humans. The doctor took the Tardis into space somewhere safe and let her drift. Then he left the three humans and went into the hidden depths of his ship. The three of them sat together all night talking about Earth and its people.

The doctor had not had three companions for a long time though he was sad for them he couldn't help but feel happy. He would need to get used to Jack. Though he had agreed with the man after being called prejudice it wasn't really that his skin literally crawled around the immortal and he got a headache as his mind tried to grasp the actuality of him. It was why the master had simply shut him away; if the doctor hadn't begged him – the immortal would have been left completely alone with no food or water or company. The doctor had begged for one of the Jones family to be able to visit him. They were dead now – all of them. The doctor sat in his private room and cried for the loss and his perceived failure.


End file.
